Mr Hale Chronicles
by FullMoonHale
Summary: She was looking for a job. He was looking for an assistant. He was married, and she was timid. Although their stories are different, they each feel a pull towards each other. Is is love, or is it lust? DerekHale/OC Rated M for many lemons! (Will be updating as much as possible! Please be patient! 3)
1. Meeting

**Hello, darlings! **

**This is a story I've had on my Wattpad for a while now, and I thought to get more views, I could post it on here!**

**Please rate and review for me! I'd adore it!**

**This IS a Derek Hale/OC fanfic, and I own none of the characters in the story except Ana, Nikki, and Justin!**

Ana POV:

"AnaBella Beaumont?" A woman at the front desk called my name, her jaw smacking the gum loudly in her mouth. I stood up, straightening my tight skirt and hoping I wasn't showing too much. I wasn't much for showing skin, but this was a job interview.

I waved my hand softly at the woman, walking up to the desk and smiling. She grinned sweetly back at me, extending her manicured hand. I placed my less impressive hand in hers and gently shook up and down.

"Nice you meet you, AnaBella." Her smile never faultered as she released my hand to gather some files. As she flipped through the various piles of paperwork, I looked around at the rather large office building I had found myself in; the white walls matched the smooth tile floor under my matte black pumps. _Damn you, Lillian, _I mentally cursed my best friend for making me wear these wretched things. Something about how I needed to feel sexy. **Whatever...** There were large windows on every wall as I looked down on the busy streets of New York City. Hale Inc. was a rather large magazine company that partnered with GQ, Sports Illustrated, and a bunch of other magazines. I was looking forward to actually applying for a job here.

"Alright, let's go conduct your interview! I'm Heidi, by the way!" The woman from the front desk smile brightly as she ushered me down a hall. I was speeding by all of the warm bodies as lunch hour rushed in. I wasn't paying attention when I smacked into a hard, warm body before hands quickly gripped my forearms to keep me stable. I wobbled in my heels, taking a deep breathe as a stray hair that came out of my band flew into my eye. I blew it away with a quick breath of air. I looked up as the hands pressed a bit harder into my arms; the feeling was comforting and made the skin feel warm and tingly. I snagged my bottom lip between my teeth before looking up at my savior.

My jaw nearly dropped when I saw who had rescued me from a black eye and bruised nose. There in front of me was an Adonis himself; sexy, ruffled black hair jetting out in all directions, a strong defined jaw, perfect nose, with lips to match. His hypnotizing green eyes caught my attention, the lines around them crinkling as he half-smiled at me. I immediately felt the blood in my body rush to my cheeks and I sucked in a breath of air.

"You alright?" his voice spoke and sent shivers down my spine. I could see he had about a few days worth of stubble across his sexy jaw, and I subconciously licked my lips. For some reason, the words, '_Yeah, I'm alright,' _couldn't come out my mouth. I nodded slowly before he pushed me back on my feet. I quietly thanked him; I wasn't sure if he heard me, but he chucked softly. I looked up at him for a split second before I heard my name being called by Heidi. He nodded his head excusing me before running _or walking a bit faster than normal _after the brunette woman with the files.

"So, what got you distracted?" Heidi laughed as she led me into a smaller office a little ways down the hallway. It was quiet in here, which I liked a lot more than the noisy lunch time rush in the lobby.

"Oh, nothing. I slipped a bit, but I caught myself," I whispered quietly before I took a seat in the chair in front of her desk. She nodded, winking slyly and sitting down in her swivily chair, opening her files. She organized them all with her overly complicated nails, then spit out her gum rather quickly.

"So, AnaBelle-"

"You can call me Ana," I spoke quietly and smiled softly. She nodded her head before continuing.

"Okay, _Ana_, what made you want this job? You seem more than qualified. Your resumee says you have your degrees in Literature and Journalism."

"Yes, I've graduated from NYU not too long ago. The reason I want this job is because I really think it will do me a world of good to work up myself in the company, or at least give me experience," I babbled on as she intently listened to me. The series of questions seemed to go on forever, but eventually she finished the interview. Her smile grew wide as she stood up, extending her had and shaking my own quickly.

"Congratulations, Miss Beaumont. You have the job. You start on Monday!" mentally high fived myself. I was a woman fresh out of college getting her life together and being able to snag a job a short few weeks after graduation was amazing in my book.

"Thank you! See you Monday!" She nodded before the phone rang, she motioned to me that I was free to go.

"Yes, Mr. Hale?" Heidi chimed up at whoever was on the line with her. I gathered as many belongings as I had, and quickly made haste to catch a cab outside.

As soon as I pushed out of the glass doors, the busy streets of New York City blared through my ears. I sighed hearing the yelling and the honking, then I tried for a cab. Every single last one the cabs ignored my silent pleas.

"Fancy seeing you again," a familiar silky voice flooded my brain. I quickly looked to my right to see Mr. Adonis himself. His half smile was endearing and fit his looks well. I subconsciously licked my lips, then automatically looked down to hide the searing red blush that creeped up my cheeks.

"Yeah," I choked out quickly, making sure I didn't make a fool of myself. My hands twitched nervously, almost as if they wanted to reach out and stroke Adonis's scruffy, and sexy, strong jaw.

"Trouble catching a cab?" I heard is weight shift and his body heat radiating off of him and onto me. I looked up at him, his smile a bit wider in amusement. I nodded my head softly, still too nervous to speak to this demi-god. I hands were shaking so terribly at this point, so I just clutched them together. "I'm Derek, by the way."

"Ana," I squeaked out as he held his hand out to signal a cab. He chuckled softly as my face turned beet red.

"You have quite a beautiful name, Ana," Derek winked softly as a cabs kept passing by. He eventually gave up and waited for the cab to come to him. I whimpered my thank you, and I turned my attention to the road.

"A beautiful name to match a beautiful woman." I could hear the excitement in his voice. He knew what he was doing, but I didn't mind. It wasn't everyday that a sex god would flirt with me. "You can talk to me, you know. I don't bite... Unless you're into that sort of thing." His laughter rang through my ears, and my eyes shot to his. Somehow I knew he was telling the truth, but I let go as I felt a bit of wetness pool between my legs. He stared back at me, licking his lips once before adjusting his tie.

"People are unpredictable." My words slipped out before I could finish the dam. Derek looked at me, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow to match his beautiful manly features. Was I flirting back? I was never good at flirting, but it looked like it was working.

"You're right. Some people may do things they haven't before... Just to see what it feels like. Others... Well... They like to socialize because they are alone all the time." His explanation was true, but I wondered who or what he was referring to.

"Interesting thought," I agreed, nodded my head quickly. I heard an annoying ringing; his phone was ringing off the hook. He ignored the persistent ringing, still paying attention to my every movement. I looked at him, puzzled that he was ignoring his phone.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I snapped him out of his daze. He blinked rapidly and pulled his phone out of the pocket of his clean and crisp black jacket.

"Damnit," he growled deeply within his chest as he took a look at the screen. He then slid the panel to send the call to voicemail. Derek's growl made me shiver a bit, but I didn't let him see that; for some reason, he knew what kind of effect it had on me. "People never leave me alone."

"Oh," I rubbed my arm for warmth as I pulled my jacket closer to my curvy frame. Derek raised an eyebrow, then shook his head.

"I didn't mean you," he chuckled softly before putting his phone back in his pocket. "Trust me, I'm rather enjoying your company. Maybe enough to take you out to lunch? My treat."

I looked at him quickly, wide-eyed. _He was asking me out? What the hell kind of sick joke is this world playing on me._

"Uh, I- um," I hesitated, caught of guard by his question._I'd eat him for lunch._ His smile brightened as I hesitated from his burst of confidence. Gosh, he was gorgeous. I examined him more, and the only thing I could think of was running my fingers through his dark black, messy hair and nipping on his jaw. The thought sent shivers down my spine.

"How about you think about it?" he asked, giving me a card. I didn't have time to look at it before he ushered me into a cab, waving goodbye.

**Monday**

Today was my first day working for the Executive of Hale Inc. I had no clue who my boss was and I was supposed to be getting his coffee: creamer, sugar, and a tad bit of cocoa. At least this man wasn't bland. I quickly got the coffee from a small coffee a few streets away from the office building, trudging my way through the heavy crowds of people. My skirt continued to ride up, forcing me to pull it down every few seconds. My black pumps clicked furiously across the pavement of the sidewalk.

"Need some help?" A voice said beside me. I looked up to see a man in a black suit; he was tall, but lanky in a cute way. His hair was short, but still sort of messy and brown. His boyish cute features made me smile and I shook my head.

"No, thanks." I smile sweetly at him, and he nodded. He quickly shoved his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

"Headed to the good ol' Hale Incorporated?" he laughed, his shoulders moving as he kept up with my strides.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I looked at him as a woman slipped between us to walk opposite of us. _Rude._

"I know that Mr. Hale has a new assistant, and that he likes his coffee from that little cafe back there," he quirked, licking his lips nervously. This man didn't seem much younger than me, but he was definitely still in college. "I'm his intern."

"Oh! Yeah, I haven't quite got to meet him yet. My name is Ana," I smile, offering out my hand as we reached the office building, him holding the door open for me. He took my hand, shaking it lightly, being considerate of me holding my boss's coffee.

"Stiles. Nice to meet you, Ana." _Stiles, what an odd name. Anything can happen in New York City._ We walked into one of the large elevators at the center of the lobby, the doors opening to reveal only a few people. As they exited, we went in. I supposed Stiles knew what floor we were on because he just clicked the button to the top floor, ninth I believe, and closed the doors.

Eventually the _ding_ rang on the elevator to signal our arrival. I pushed my hair out of my face before I exited before him.

"You know what, _Mr. Hale_? I've had it up to _here_ with your _shit._ I'm going the hell home and I better _not_ see you there for at least another five hours. I hope you're fucking happy, you bastard!" I heard a very high pitched voice screaming from across the office. Of couse, all of the people in the main lobby of the office was looking in the direction of the voice.

"Oh, shit. Nikki's here," Stiles sighed as he pulled me over to the side. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow as to why he pulled me over to the side. "Your boss's bitch of a wife. No clue why he stays with her. She's so fucking needy."

"Oh," I simply replied as I felt the wrath of the scorned woman enter the lobby, heels clicking and overly expensive Coach bag in hand. She was model worthy gorgeous, but seemed to have an attitude problem. She threw down some papers on one of the secretary's desks, her blood red lips turned down into an angry frown.

"Tell him he can go fuck himself because I'm not doing it." That was all she said before she pushed past me angrily and got on the elevator. I let out a huff of air as the atmosphere in the room changed from its current state of scorn.

"She's something else," I whispered softly to Stiles. He laughed quietly to me before extending his arm to allow me to go first down the hall.

"He's right through that door, and knock first. He's probably in a bad mood," he warned me, and I simply nodded. I passed muliple doors on my way to the one down the hall. I sucked in a breath of air before knocking. I waited for what seemed like an eternity before I finally got a response.

"Come in, and make it fucking quick," a velvety voice that sounded oddly familiar growled through the door. I placed my hand on the knob before twisting.

My air caught in my throat, and the pressure on my chest began to burn. I looked into the green eyes of my own personal Adonis.

"What the hell?" I mumbled as I stood frozen in place. My feet felt like they were made of concrete, and I wasn't going anywhere.

"Well, good morning to you, too, Ana." His smile crooked upward slightly, and I stood there dumbfounded. He's been dragging me along since three days ago and failed to mention he was my boss and he was married?!

"You're fucking married?" I whisper-yelled in his direction. I furrowed my eyebrows, angry at the fact that he flirted with me. I looked down at his left ring finger and to my surprise, I didn't find a band on his finger.

"Language, Miss Beaumont. Such terrible vocabulary shouldn't come out of a beautiful lady like yourself," Derek spoke as he got up, fixing his black tie, then straightening out his jacket. "I'll take my coffee now," he walked over to me, grabbing the coffee from my hand, our fingers barely brushing. That was enough to shock to make me pull back. The simple gestures sent shivers all over my body and straight between my legs. "Thank you, Ana."

"There you go again. Listen, Mr. Hale... I really don't think you should be flirting with me. You're married, and I don't feel comfortable with this," I mumbled as I fixed my skirt that was sliding up. His eyes shifted to where I was fixing my skirt, and he licked his lips. My body was on fire, but I couldn't put it out.

But he could!

My mind was off the fritz. What the hell was my alter ego thinking when she thought it was a good idea to sleep with a married man?

They were just fighting... And it's not your brain speaking, it's your-

"Is that what you count as flirtation, Miss Beaumont? A nice gesture, being kind to people?" He looked back up at my face, his gorgeous green eyes piercing mine. I gulped quickly, pushing a stray hair behind my ear nervously. For some reason, him being just kind wasn't his true intentions, but I wasn't going to pry him for answers. "My marriage is no one's concern. If I'm unhappy, I'm unhappy. There's no fixing things. Nicole is her own person and can do as she pleases. Same for me."

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He winked at me before reaching behind me and closing his office door. "W-what-"

He shook his head, still adorning me with that amazing smile. His body creeped up behind mine, and I could feel the heat radiating off of him. The warmth was extremely inviting, and I let out a sigh. His chest pressed up against my back, and pushed my hair softly to one side of my neck, craning his neck so he could whisper in my ear. "I'm going to tell you what your job consists of," his breath ran down my neck, and I shivered in delight. "Whatever I say, goes. If I tell you to jump, you ask 'how high.' If you please me, your good work will come with a reward."  
"What kind of reward?" I nervously asked as his hand trailed over my hips, lightly circling my covered skin. He pulled me back into him and I immediate felt his erection straining through his slacks. _I_ made him like this? No, no. He must have something else on his mind.  
"We'll have to see, won't we? It won't be much of a surprise if I tell you now, will it?" He chuckled softly in my ear, his lips dangerously close to my ear. He's married, he's married. Shut up, I'm enjoying this! Plus he and his wife don't seem to be getting along. My thoughts were immediately closed off when his lips grazed the side of my neck, making goosebumps rise on my skin.  
"D-Derek, we sh-shouldn't be doing this," I whimpered as his lips trailed down to the juncture between my shoulder and neck. Then, he slightly tugged on the fabric that was on my shoulder, exposing the flesh to his eyes. He growled in response. My heart pounded loudly in my chest and ears. Derek just growled again. I wonder if this is a habit of his.  
His lips attached themselves to the flesh of my shoulder, kissing and caressing the skin before he started to suck on it. The gesture earned a soft, almost inaudible, moan from me. My noise seemed to excite him further as the pressure on my shoulder became stronger. The grip he had on my hips tightened as well.  
Ring, ring, ring. The phone in his office was going off, and a growl ripped passed his lips. The growl wasn't a pleasurable one from before; this one was irritated, and it scared me. He released my skin from his lips and laid one last peck on my shoulder before pulling away.  
"Stay right here," Derek said as he pulled my sleeve over the hickey he had left on my shoulder. I was still in a frozen state, so I barely nodded before catching my breath. He walked over to his desk, sat down in his chair, and picked up the phone angrily.  
"What?" His words came out as a scorn, so unlike him minutes ago. "No, Nicole. I really could care less. You're the one who storms into my office, acting like a complete bitch from hell. I won't be home tonight, so don't bother calling me back." He hung up the phone before she could respond. He put his head in his hands, then ran his fingers through his gorgeous hair, huffing angrily. I pursed my lips, thinking I should probably leave since he was in a bad mood. I fixed myself up before finally unfreezing myself from the floor. I took a step before he spoke up. "No, don't leave." I turned around to look at him, raising an eyebrow. I stood in place, waiting for him to speak, but he never did. He gripped his hair tightly, showing obvious signs that he was upset.  
"Is everything okay?" I said softly, running my fingers through my blonde curls. Derek shook his head and started to laugh softly.  
"Not really. Not when my wife is a bitch, and I just want her to disappear," he looked up at me, running his tongue over his teeth in frustration. He picked up his coffee, taking a big gulp before putting it back down. I remained silent, not wanting to make him any more angry.  
"I think I'm just going to go," I said as I turned on my heel slowly. Before I knew it, his hand was gripping my wrist comfortingly. I turned my head to look over my shoulder at him.  
"You still haven't told me if you'd accompany me to lunch," he spoke softly, his half smile returning on his face as if nothing happened. He pulled me flush against his body, my breasts squished against his chest, a delicious feeling. I gulped and stared into his beautiful green eyes, his looking right into mine. The hand that wasn't gripping my wrist skimmed from my waist up my rips and to the side of my breasts.  
I couldn't take anymore teasing. I stopped caring if he was married. He obviously didn't care either, and he couldn't stand his wife. I knew this was wrong, but I no longer seemed to care. _Ana, take some damn risks in your life. This man is obviously attracted you, so show some interest back. Plus, he's freaking gorgeous, and I bet he's amazing in bed.  
_My hormones were out of control, but they were taking over me.  
"When and where?" I asked confidently. His smile brightened, then turned wicked, like he was a predator and I was his prey. Something about that smile excited me more, but also scared me.


	2. Yes, Mr Hale?

**Ana POV:**

_Shit, shit, shit!_I thought to myself as I shifted through my endless amounts of clothes that Lillian bought me. Who needed this many clothes anyway? I decided to finally pull on my typical pencil skirt and just a regular blouse, then slipping on my pumps. My balance came in a little late, and I nearly fell flat on my face.

My phone beeped in my hand and I slid my finger across the screen, reading the text message I got.

**Derek Hale**

_**Would you mind swinging into work a little early this morning? I need a little help with preparing for the meeting this afternoon. Thank you, Miss Beaumont.**_

I blinked at his formal text message. What happened to his flirting from yesterday? Maybe he was just... in the mood or something. I didn't let it faze me as my fingers typed at the small keyboard.

**Ana Beaumont**

_**Yes, Mr. Hale. Leaving right this moment.**_

I pressed send, not expecting a reply and quickly got my purse. Wobbling down the stairs as quickly as I could, I almost fell yet again, but caught the railing before I could fall to my death. I huffed and pushed my hair out from my face and scowled. I could tell today wouldn't be a good day.

**. . .**

I walked into my small office outside of Derek's larger office, placing my purse down and digging in for my phone. The text message on the screen nearly almost made me drop my phone.

**Derek Hale**

_**Miss Beaumont, I suggest you leave formalities aside. You have no idea what you do to me when you call me that. I expect you to be in my office as soon as you arrive.**_

My face burned red and I was sure that the blush ran from my cheeks down to my chest. I fanned myself a little bit, then stopped worrying if people seen my redness. No one was here anyway. I sat down in my chair for a moment to catch my breath. My heart beat didn't calm as I continued to think about fantasies that I had of my super sexy boss. _You shouldn't be thinking like this, Ana. It's bad for you. What if you're not good enough and he kicks you on the curb?_

He wouldn't do that.

_How do you know?_

He's nice, that's why.

_You've known him for two days. How about you calm your horny self down and take a chill pill?_I shut my inner thoughts out as I ran into the break room, making Derek's coffee just the way he liked it before walking to his door and knocking.

_"Come_ in," his voice rang out through the door as I grabbed the knob of the door and twisted it. My pumps crossed over the threshold as I looked down towards the ground focusing hard so I wouldn't trip. "Ana, no need to look at the floor. It won't go anywhere."

"Yes, I know that, but I might," I laughed softly as I placed the coffee on his desk. I made a huge mistake as I shifted my eyes from the floor, to the coffee, then up his well defined arm, broad shoulder, then his amazingly beautiful face. I swear, I nearly had an orgasm from just looking at him. My heart beat picked up considerably and I swallowed hard. His stunning green eyes pierced into mine, and I nearly fell due to my knees buckling.

"I'll be here to catch you if you fall," his smile dazzled me and I blushed harder than before. I tried to hide it with my hair, but he wasn't going to have that. "Don't hide from me. I don't like it when you hide your beautiful face." I pushed my hair from my face and tucked stands behind my ear. "Go lock the door, Ana."

I didn't hesitate as I did as my boss told me. I walked on shaky legs to his door, locking it rather quickly. I placed my forehead on the cool door to calm myself down when I felt a hot body mold itself against my back. Holy shit, I wanted this more than anything else in the world. He didn't do anything but just hold me against him. My body tingled all over, and I knew he felt it, too. His hands slid to my hips, gripping them lightly before turning me around. My body molded against his as he placed his forehead against mine. I looked him in his eyes when his hand traveled down my thigh to my knee, gripping the back and hoisting my leg on his hip, pulling my body closer to his. I felt his erection pressing against my lower stomach as he licked his lips, slowly rocking his hips against mine.

"Hi," my stupid self blurted out quietly as I felt my panties dampen from his hips sliding back and forth against mine.

"Hi, gorgeous," his husky voice whispered to me, brushing his lips against mine. My stomach was doing a billion back flips and my throat was dry. Yes, I was fucking nervous. I haven't got laid in a long time, and I _never_ had sex with anyone as sexy as him. My tongue subconsciously swiped out to wet my lips, simultaneously licking his. Fuck, they were tasty. I was still entirely too hesitant to even touch him.

My eyes roamed over his body. And damn if his suit didn't outline every inch of muscle that laid beneath the soft, expensive fabric. His suit was black, like his messy locks, his tie green to make his eyes seem more prominent. My skin went cold as my nerves fully set in. I can't do this, I **can't.**

"Ana? Is something wrong?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow in concern. His right hand traveled up to cup my chin, forcing me to look him in his gorgeous eyes. I swallowed harshly, my heart rate getting quicker and quicker.

"I-I can't do this, Derek," I choked out softly. He smiled softly and pecked my cheek, his lips warming my skin instantly.

"We don't have to, Ana. If you're worried that I'm just using you for sex, you're wrong," he looked me in the eyes and I raised an eyebrow. My heart fluttered at his words, but I still felt uneasy about the situation. _What if his wife finds out? What if the news hears about it? Derek is an extremely powerful man in this business and the magazines are over him like butter on toast._

"We have to keep this a secret, okay?" I whispered softly, my eyes locking to his like a magnet. I was trying to feed him reassurance to keep a secret promise between us without saying words.

"Ana," he chuckled softly as his lips ran across my temple, sending a shiver down my spine. I huffed out in aggravation.

"I'm serious."

"Why would I tell, Ana? Really? My job would be on the line and more importantly yours. I wouldn't jeopardize you like that," he spoke firmly, yet calmly. I closed my eyes as his lips ghosted down my slim jaw, then my slender neck to my collar bone. His hands then traveled slowly down to the backs of my thighs, caressing all of my curves. I slump my forehead against his shoulder as he hoisted my legs around his waist, my back flat against the door. My compliance was the silent agreement he needed as his hands slid up underneath of my skirt, teasing the edge of my panties and threatening to slip inside.

"Derek!" I squeaked as his long fingers pulled a bit at the fabric. His lust-filled laugh filled the room as he heard my squeal. I could tell he was in his element, and I certainly wasn't about to stop him.

"I love that noise," he growled playfully as his strong hand started ripping the small piece of fabric, the sound echoing through the entire room. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Me squealing, or the sound of you ripping my underwear in half?" I playfully flirted back as his teeth nipped softly at the flesh of my neck.

"No shame in saying both make me hard," his hips rolled against mine harshly, causing a loud moan to escape my mouth. "I love that sound even better. I rolled my eyes as I rocked my hips against his, my sex feeling his throbbing member. He took the small scraps of my panties and shoved them into his jacket pocket.

"I'm keeping these," Derek's smirk grew, licking his teeth before diving in to lick the tops of my breasts. I hadn't realized he already started unbuttoning my blouse until his tongue and lips started going lower, dipping in to taste the valley between my breasts.

I finally got enough courage to touch him; my hands ran up his forearms to his broad shoulders, memorizing the feel of his taut muscles beneath the fabric. I let my fingers begin to caress his tie before slowly undoing the knot, and then throwing it on the floor. The friction of our clothes bodies rubbing against one another was driving me insane. I needed him, and I needed him soon or I'd explode.

He quickly gathered the fabric of my blouse before tossing it across the room somewhere. I yelped, blinking my eyes quickly in surprise. He gripped my thighs tightly before toting me to his desk, shoving everything to the side before resting me on my back, pulling me by my knees to bring his hardness closer to my sex. I moaned every time his hips made a pass by mine.

"You're so beautiful like this, Ana," his voice filtered through the room, deep and dark with lust. My horny inner teenager was clawing her way to the surface as his lips ran down my neck to my chest, pulling the straps of my bra down, his stubble tickling my skin. His hand unclasped my bra, chucking it to the ground before devouring my breasts with his mouth. I mewled in pleasure, my eyes rolling back into my head as his stubble grazed my sensitive nipples. My spine shivered in pleasure, my legs pulling his throbbing length closer and closer to my soaked sex. I panted like a starved dog as his mouth pampered my breasts.

"Please, Derek... I need you," I moaned loudly, pulling his face away from my chest, smashing my lips against his. His tongue shoved its way in between my lips, wrestling mine for dominance. Of course he won, but I didn't mind. Every minute in between our hot make out session, a piece of clothing came off. Eventually we were both naked, his cock sliding dangerously close to my entrance. I lifted my hips, his length slipping deep inside of me. My eyes widened before I arched my back in pleasure. I wasn't used to having such a big intruder inside of my body, but I'll be damned if I said it didn't feel fucking amazing.

Derek let me adjust to his size before slowly grinding his hips against mine, his cock sliding out until just the very tip was in, then slammed his hips back to mine. Each thrust of his hips earned an embarrassing mewl from me, which excited him even further. I pulled his body closer to mine, the sheen layer of sweat that was clinging to our bodies, making his thrusting easier.

"Damnit," he growled loudly as I felt his abs contract against my stomach. The tightening in my lower stomach told me I couldn't last much longer. My body temperature was rising more and more each time he thrust quicker and quicker. I couldn't keep up with his stamina, so I let him take control. He caressed my body with his strong hands, and his lips continued to skim my soft skin.

"I-I'm close," I warned him as my muscles tightened around his cock. His face contorted with pleasure, so much it almost seemed painful as I felt him release inside of me as soon as I screamed his name out in climax. My throat was hurting, but I didn't care. I could fucking care less if anyone heard me, because I just yelled _his_ name, and that made him _mine._

I kept my eyes closed as my heart beat began to slow, and I caught my breath. Derek nestled his face into the crook of my neck as he caught his breath as well, his lips running lightly over the flesh of my neck. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, clinging almost, but he didn't seem to mind. For what felt like forever, we laid there. Not moving, not speaking. It wasn't awkward, it felt like it was how it was supposed to be. I opened my eyes slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the light.

_Ana, you sound like a cheesy Lifetime movie. Get a grip. _

Shut the fuck up, I feel amazing.

"So, kitten. How about that lunch date?" he said as he started to stand up, smirking sexily down at me. I smiled softly back at him, my face reddening from looking at his post-sex glow.


	3. Kitten

_**A/N Sorry for the issues with the chapter! It's all fixed! They are backed up now, so the problem shouldn't persist! Thank you guys for being so patient! Leave me some critiques and reviews! (:**_

Ana POV:

Dark back room of a restaurant, how convenient. It, of course, didn't surprise me that Derek new the ends and outs of New York City, and that he had friends in all the right places; he was a very powerful man, and I was looking forward to seeing that side of him a lot more often. I subconsciously licked my lips as my eyes ran over the menu of the overly expensive restaurant. I tried not to think of how expensive the food was, since Derek told me not to worry about the cost. What a gentleman, but there a point where I want to draw the line. He insisted on taking me out to lunch, and after the energy draining sex we had, I was fucking starving.

"See anything you like?" Derek's deep, yet sexy voice broke through my thoughts. I blinked several times before looking over my menu at him, raising both of my eyebrows. His stupid smirk never fell from his face, making me want to slap it off, then kiss him all over.

"Uh, everything seems extremely foreign to me. I've never eaten somewhere this... _elegant_ before," I shifted my weight in my seat. I'd never gone out without underwear on before, and it felt odd. Yet, the feeling was freeing and quite exciting. Exhilarating even. Looking at Derek made me want to just pull him over the table by his tie and let him have his way with me, but I continued to look at the menu.

"Ana, I'm serious. If you see something you like, order it. Money isn't an object here," he spoke softly as he raised an eyebrow at me, flirting silently with me. If he wanted to play dirty, I'll let him. But that doesn't mean I can't play dirty back. I kicked off one of my heels, _"accidentally"_ touching his calf with the ball of my foot. I'm sure he didn't even notice as the waiter came by to get our orders.

"And you, miss?" the waiter's voice suddenly hit my ears. I snapped out of my game for one second, then flirtatiously looking at the waiter, pushing my chest up a bit. I wanted to make Derek jealous. I wanted to see what he was like when he got territorial. The idea made me hot and bothered, so I continued playing my game of footsie underneath the table.

"What do _you_ recommend, Derek?" I raised an eyebrow at Derek, letting my own stupid smirk grace my lips. He licked his amazing lips, coaxing me into knowing he knew the little game I was playing. The tip of my foot continued to graze the clothed skin of the side of Derek's knee. He didn't dare move as he challenged me, smirking sexily at me.

"She'll have the garlic chicken, and I'll have the mushroom sautéed steak. Bring us a bottle of wine, would you?" he spoke deeply, gripping my menu before handing both of them to the waiter. The younger man nodded his head, disappearing out of the room. Of course, I had no real intention of keeping up the charade with the clueless bus boy. He was lanky, pale, and awkward looking compared to Derek. "Playing games with me, kitten?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr. Hale. I'm perfectly behaving myself. You, on the other hand..." I snickered as my foot traced a small trail to the inside of his amazing thigh. I looked at him, his eyes darkening with lust as my foot made painfully slow circles along the fabric of his slacks.

"You're playing with fire, Miss Beaumont." His voice sounded on the verge of moaning, and it made a sharp shiver run down the length of my spine. I threw my head back with laughter, sneaking a wink at him.

"I'm playing with my very attractive boss. I certainly hope I'm not playing with fire, I don't want to get burned," I purred as my foot traveled extremely close to his well endowed package. "If you think it's too risky, I'll stop." I slowly pulled my foot away to put it back in my heel, but he gripped my ankle quickly.

"I don't believe I said to stop, Ana. You've already added fuel to the fire, you might as well finish what you started," he grinned seductively at me before placing my foot directly on his growing erection. I swallowed slowly, letting him take control of the situation. "I won't wait forever."

I slowly started to stroke the length of his hardening cock through his slacks, snagging my bottom lip between my teeth to keep myself calm. I watch as his posture stiffened each time my flesh ran across his length. His long fingers were still tightly gripped around my ankle, carressing the bare skin. Wherever he touched, my skin was on fire. His hands ran further up my calf, massaging the flesh, coaxing me to continue my torture on him. My heart beat quickened, my breath trying to come out slow as his hand teased my skin. I grazed his cock with the ball of my foot, his hips bucking slowly.

"Is this okay?" I teased slightly as his grip on my ankle tightened, pulling me closer and almost pulling me off of my chair. "Derek... I almost fell."

"You're going to if you don't speed up," he growled softly, his gorgeous green eyes piercing into my soul. I've never seen so much lust in a man's eyes than I seen in his right then. His eyes peering into mine sent a shock straight down my spine to the juncture between my thighs. I was incredibly wet. That's exactly why I didn't wear underwear... Well, he took mine, but he wanted this to happen.

I decided that enough was enough, I was through with teasing. He needed his release, and, honestly, I wanted to see how far I could go with rubbing him off in public without getting caught. I knew he could take it; Derek could take the pressure, but I had no idea if he'd lose control, and that excited me even more. I applied more pressure against his groin, and he growled softly, his hips rocking in time with my heavy petting.

"Your wine," the lanky waiter spoke up, smiling his awkward smile as he sat it down on the table, along with two wine glasses. "Would you like me to pour it, or would you like to pour it yourselves?" A great fucking idea popped into my head. I _really_ wanted to test his self control.

"Could you pour it for us, hun? I'm awfully tired," I smile sweetly and innocently, batting my eyelashes. Derek shot me daggers as I continued my assault on his hard-on, his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. The waiter gulped, blinking his eyes. The poor thing looked like he was about to faint. He slowly nodded his head hesitantly before starting to pour our drinks slowly. This kid was shaking as he poured the wine into the glass, perspiration forming on his forehead.

"Th-there you go," he whispered quietly. I picked up my glass, taking a sip, and rubbing Derek harder than before. He hissed loudly, and the waiter's eyes shifted to Derek hunched over, his head between his arms. Derek was bucking his hips wildly, but not enough that the kid could see over the table. "Uh, I-I'll b-be back with y-your en-entrees."

"Thank you, sweetie," I grinned politely as Derek's grip tightened significantly on my ankle, making me stroke him harder. The boy left, almost falling down as he did. I snickered as I took another sip before Derek pulled at my leg. I forced myself to look at his stone expression, his eyebrows furrowed together, his eyes concentrating on me as his hips jerked frantically.

"Fuck, Ana," he growled, his hips pumping quicker and quicker. I felt his cock harden more, pulsing and threatening to explode.

"You close, Derek?" I ran my tongue slowly across my lips to catch whatever wine didn't enter my mouth. His expression was almost pained. "Let it go."

A groan ripped from his lips, he tried silencing himself, but that obviously didn't work. I felt him release himself inside of his slacks, his groin covered in his cum. I smirked wickedly as my personal Adonis huffed and puffed as he came down from his orgasm. He rested his head on the table to recollect himself, and I continued to sip at my wine.

"This wine is amazing," I said softly through the silence, looking at him. He slowly raised his head, no smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow; he looked pissed.

"What the hell kind of show was that, Ana?" he whisper yelled. I was really taken back by his reaction, but he was right. I shouldn't have done that, not in public.

"I-I'm sorry...?" I said hesitantly, confused by what he was saying. I ripped my foot away from his now wet pants. He quickly took his jacket off, placing it on his lap and leaning back to look at the ceiling, his eyes closed as he recollected himself. I just stared at him.

_He wanted it before! What is his issue? He told me not to stop! He was fucking begging!_

"Now that kid wants you as much as I fucking do." His voice broke through the silence as he sat up, glaring at me. "Pull your seat over here, right beside me." I got up slowly as I put my foot back into my shoe, pulling my chair to sit closer to him, then sitting down. What happened next, I didn't expect. He pulled me close to him, his lips smashing instantly attaching to mine, his tongue slipping past my lips. "You're so fucking sexy that it hurts." I moaned in response, and we pulled apart right before the awkward waiter came back in with our food.

"S-sir, are you alright? I got some complaints about it sounding like someone was in pain?" the boy asked Derek. Derek looked at me, playfully rolling his eyes.

"I'm fine, you can leave now. My _girlfriend_ and I will eat in peace. Leave us for the next hour," Derek said commanding the boy as he left a pitcher of water and the wine at our table. Derek began to cut up a piece of his steak, coaxing me into eating a piece. Geez, that thing melted so quickly in my mouth that I had to moan at how wonderful it tasted.

"Taste good, baby?" he smirked at my moan, and I nodded in response, licking my lips. He gave me another piece as I cut up my chicken, making it into small sections. I picked up the chicken with my fingers, placing the piece against my sexy boss's lips. His mouth opened before enveloping my fingers with his warm mouth, slurping it into his mouth before slowly licking my fingers. Too soon were we done eating our meal, I was full. I patted my full belly, huffing as I stood up.

"Time for desert," Derek purred in my ear as he left a few hundred dollars on the table, keeping his jacket in front of his stained pants.

"Derek, I'm too full for dessert, honestly. I couldn't eat another bite," I huffed as I leaned into his side as he led me outside to his Camaro. He licked the shell of my ear as he helped me into the car.

"I'm still hungry, Ana. And this time, not for food." His grin was sinfully wicked, and it made my heart race. He was unsustainable.


	4. Caught

_**A/N Again, short chapter, but they will get longer as the story progresses! I promised two chapters tonight, so here you all go!**_

I walked in before Derek, fixing my shirt and hair, and my body on fire from his talented tongue. I was pleasantly surprised at Derek's form of "desert." And I absolutely wouldn't have minded seconds, but I needed a break. We both did. Ever since I started working here, him and if have been going at like rabbits.

_He's so handsome, and amazing, and perfect!_

I really don't want to fall for him. It's just a fling, I know that. He's married. He wouldn't want to leave his wife for me. Derek was the kind of guy to stay and try to work things out, not just up and leave.

_He wouldn't leave_ **you**,_Ana._

I shook my head to let go of my feelings for two seconds as I rode the elevator to the top floor. Derek entered, a smirk plastered across his face. Then his eyes instantly met mine. And that little fucker winked at me. He fucking winked at me. I shot him a flirty scowl, warning him that he better stay away from me.

"Whoa, man. You look like you just got sacked," a tall, brawny man with short brown hair clapped Derek on the back. Derek laughed, music to my ears, and looked down at the ground, then back up at the brawny guy.

"None of your business, Justin. And so what if I did? Is that a bad thing?" Derek crossed his arms over his chest, stealing a glance at me before looking directly in front of him.

"I tell ya, Nikki's hot. I remember catching you two in the act not to long ago at the barbecue. How was the make-up sex?" Justin spoke, his voice timid from the conversation he chose to pick.

Derek closed his eyes and huffed. "Change the subject, man. I'm not talking about it."

"Why not? Don't want to rub it in my face? I'm cool, man. I wish I had a wife like yours." Derek just pursed his lips, waiting for us to get on the right floor.

Justin threw his hands up in surrender before the elevator signaled our arrival to the top floor. I could feel the awkward in the tiny confined space, so I decided to jet before Derek could catch me. I hated when people talked about that bitch like she was a prize. I bit my lip hard before I sat down at my desk in front of Derek's office, and then pretended to work. I started shifting through papers, trying to keep my mind from wondering back to Derek being fucking married to a selfish bitch. I huffed, my face burning.

"Ana," Derek said softly, putting his hand on the paperwork I was fluttering around. I didn't dare look at him as I just stared at his hand on the papers.

"What?" I bit back at him as I tried to tug the papers back, but he refused.

"What the hell's the problem? You were fine back in the elevator." I could feel his gaze, but I didn't look up, ever. I snatched the papers back from him, getting up and shoveling everything I needed into my arms. "Ana, what the hell?!"

"Please leave me alone," I closed my eyes, my face probably still tinted red with my anger. Before I could walk away, Derek grabbed my arm, trying to pull me to him. I shook and shifted my weight uncomfortably. "Derek! Everyone is fucking watching!"

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll let go," his eyes instantly met mine, and I could see sincerity, but his face was stone cold. Mine was probably as red as it felt; half of it from embarrassment and the other half from anger.

"How about you just played along with him? Acting like you slept with her?" I whisper-yelled at him, my heart pounding in my chest. Why did he still have to be so beautiful? "Oh my gosh, you did sleep with her!" I quieted down, a tear building up in my eyes. I stared at him, that same tear slipping down my cheek.

"I swear, Ana, I didn't! I haven't touched her since we started..." He looked at me, swallowing slightly and rubbing his thumb in circles on my wrist.

I ripped my arm away from his grasp, toting my stuff down the hall and leaving him in the dust. I needed someone to talk to, or at least interact with. I couldn't cry, I couldn't. I was over reacting, but I couldn't help it.

I clicked down the hallway, then entered the break room, quickly closing the door as I held the papers to my chest. Why the hell was he so awful? Why didn't he just let me in? Holy crap, I sound like my sister. She was always complaining about how her heart is always broken, and I complain about her complaining. Now I'm acting like her, but he didn't break my heart, he just made me mad. Extremely angry to where I was on the verge of tears. I bit the inside of my cheek before I opened my eyes.

"Hey, Ana!" A familiar voice echoed through the what I thought was an empty room, but I stared right at the cute boyish face in front of me.

"Geez, Stiles! Scare the hell out of me, will you?!" I huffed as my heart skipped a beat. I dropped all of my files onto the floor due to my uneasiness. I gripped my blouse tightly in front of my heart., trying to control the loud thumping in my ears.

"Hey, didn't know you were so on edge!" Stiles laughed loudly before pulling one of the chairs beside him closer to his chair, then patting it. "Saved you a spot!"

"Thanks," I smiled softly, but sweetly, walking over to him and sitting down. He smiled all goofy at me, making my mood brighten instantly.

"No problem!" He grinned, patting me on the knee before raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Ana? Looks like something's got you down..." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before I thought back to what had only happened a few minutes ago.

I shook my head swiftly from side to side, indicating that there wasn't a problem when there was, but I couldn't take the risk of anyone find out about Derek and I's escapades, and me somehow starting to fall for him. I couldn't let anyone know, no matter how much I wanted Derek to myself, he had his duty as my boss and a husband come first.

"I'm fine."

"Okay, if I know _anything_ about women, if they say they're fine, they really aren't," Stiles's gaze drifts to mine, and I purse my lips. This conversation just turned awkward. I felt a door slam open and my eyes immediately landed on my sexy, yet extremely pissed off boss. I swallowed harshly, my eyes darting to the papers on the table.

"Stilinski, work, **now!** And if I see your ass sitting down one more time, I'm taking away your internship," Derek growled loudly as Stiles's eyes got incredibly wide, and I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, uh... I was just-" Stiles started to say before Derek interrupted him.

"Go... _**NOW!"**_ His loud voice boomed through the entire room, making me jump at his anger. What the hell? Stiles got up, scurrying quickly out of the break room, and Derek automatically slammed the door shut.

"I really don't want to talk right now," I whispered quietly, my voice still startled from the side of Derek I've never seen before. Before I knew it, Derek's lips instantly trapped mine. His anger fueled mine as I kissed him back feverishly. I could feel my lips swelling at his harsh attacks. His legs were on the outside of mine as I continued to sit down, him hovering over me. His hands automatically gripped my hair, pulling our faces impossibly closer.

"You're mine," he groaned against my lips as he gripped my hands, pulling them to his lips, kissing each hand, then the palm, and proceeded to place them both over the tent in his slacks. I moaned in assurance as I felt the gush of liquid between my thighs. I rubbed him harshly over his pants, his breath getting quicker as his lips began to attack my jaw, neck, and collarbone.

"Mr. Hale, I just wanted to know-" I heard a voice behind Derek, and he immediately froze. I sucked in a quick breath, his hot breath breathing heavily against my neck. "Oh my god, my eyes! They burn!" The familiar voice squealed, and started flailing their arms. The body finally moved into my view; Stiles. "Holy shit! Couldn't you two wait until everyone left! Eww! EWW! I think I'm blind!" Stiles covered his eyes and shook his head violently as he smacked into the wall. "Ow!"

"Stiles, I swear. If you fucking tell anyone-" Derek growled as he began to sit up straight. "I was just fixing her shirt..."

"Yeah, _with your fucking_ **tongue!** Dude, I didn't know you had it in you! But I seriously might need to see a doctor!" Stiles looked at us both, rubbing his aching forehead. I smirked a little bit at Stiles's sarcasm, my blush creeping down my face to the tops of my breasts.

"I'll fucking hurt you if you tell anyone," Derek turned around to look at the smaller, more frail man; Derek's height was significantly much higher than Stiles's. He towered over him.

"Oh, I have so much blackmail-"

"Stiles?" I whispered sweetly, and batted my eyelashes coyly at him. He raised an eyebrow, then realized my plan. "Pretty please, don't tell." I stared at him, hoping he could see the feeling in my eyes. _Please, Stiles._ I begged internally before he opened his lips.

"Fine, only because Ana asked, not because of you, you big sour wolf," Stiles smile at me, then scowled at Derek. _Werewolf reference? Hmm, the title did fit him. Derek had power, and that made me hot with lust. _

"Thank you, Stiles! So much!" I beamed brightly at my co-worker, overly excited, but nervous that the secret might slip out. I guess we will just have to see.

_**Leave me some reviews! (:**_

_**-FullMoonHale**_


End file.
